Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid container unit for a liquid ejection device.
Description of the Related Art
As a liquid ejection device which is configured to eject liquid such as ink to a recording medium such as paper to record an image, there has been known an ink jet recording apparatus. In recent years, as a method of replenishing ink to the ink jet recording apparatus, there has been employed, other than a method of replacing an ink tank, a method of injecting ink into the ink tank from a view point of cost reduction. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H08-290577, there is disclosed an ink tank which is reusable for any number of times through replenishment of ink. According to the disclosure of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H08-290577, the ink can be replenished with a spuit into the ink tank through an injection port, and the injection port can be closed with a lid member having a lock.